Summer Blood
by Unicorn232003
Summary: Well, Kagome never thought that over the summer in her world, would lead to almost dieing in the feudal era...and by the man she loves! How on earth did that happen...? Well I think that...oh well looks like some...hmm I'm not sure what to call it...romantic? A bit,...violent?...I guess a bit...well let just say there are lots of things that will do ya fancy!


****While I was blabbering on about all the picture's that I took throughout the summer I heard shifting to my left. I peeked over to the corner of my eye and saw Inuyasha moving closer to see the picture's. ****

****"ow so you do want to see"****

****"feh hardly"****

****"okaaay" ****

****Inuyasha looked at me with a compassionate look with sadness in his eyes .****

****"If you want to see than I would go to the well before I cross over and show Miroku Sango and ..."****

****I got interrupted ****

****"No"****

****I heard him say****

****"why not"****

****"cause..."****

****He mumbled the rest****

****"cause...it's none of their business"****

****"why isn't it Inuyasha"****

****"Don't ask me" ****

****"why not" ****

****then he mumbled something I couldn't quit hear.****

****"Ok fine don't tell me. Anyway I...have to ahhh... Go see my friends, ya friends I have to go see them."****

****"Which friends?"****

****I mumbled ****

****"Miroku Sango Shippo"****

****"oh I thought we agreed not to tell them"****

****"I didn't agree!"****

****"Kagome..."****

****I couldn't hear what he said afterwards****

****I got up when he grabbed my hand, I froze in spot.****

****"Um Inuyasha"****

****he opened his mouth but no words came out it seemed like he wanted to say something but didn't. Then he mumbled somthing****

****"Please don't tell the others"****

****I sat back down and asked him a simple question ****

****"Why. I won't show them if you tell me why"****

****Inuyasha blushed I guess he was embarrassed. Just then Inuyasha grabbed my hand and pulled me in for a hug. ****

****"Um Inuyasha"****

****"there's somthing I haven't told you" ****

****The hug ended****

****"Don't you think I know that you went to go see Kikyo yesterday" ****

****"Well that's half"****

****"half?"****

****"Naraku knows about the well, Sango and Miroku saw Naraku jumping down the well over and over" ****

****"And it's not like he crossed over?" ****

****"They told me he said that he was following me and trying to get to 'the other world' "****

****"Oh" ****

****"So we have to go back?" ****

****"Not we... I"****

****"Oh ok, I'll come when I get a baby sitter for Souta, should be easy he's a really good kid"****

****"No, you stay here" ****

****"What are you hiding"****

****"what do you mean"****

****"*sigh* Inuyasha I know when your hiding somthing"****

****"..., *gulp, I should tell her* Sango and Miroku... Got the jewel shards from Naraku and... I'm*sigh* and I'm going to use it to become a full..."****

****I cut him off****

****"fledged demon, I know"****

****I said it with a smile so he didn't see my sadness. My smile wilted when I realized what he said****

****before that...'Sango and Miroku got the jewel shard from Naraku. ****

****"Oh...Good now I can focus more on my studies here than go fighting demon's in your era."****

****I bet that he heard the disappointment in my voice. I had no reason to go back to Inuyasha's era. I had no reason to return, to stay, to see him.****

****"It's ok, you can leave now if you want"****

****I wanted him to go...but I also didn't. I didn't want him to see me cry over somthing like that, but if he left... that would be the last time... I'd ever see him again.****

****"Kagome... I... I don't know what to tell you."****

****Just then a realization came to me. Inuyasha didn't want me there because he was going to STEAL the jewel!****

****"We'll I do"****

****If this was the last time I would ever see him again like this then I needed to tell him...but I... I can't, if I tell him that means I'm really saying goodbye. Not him... Not now, if I ever had to say goodbye... I don't want it to be now.****

****"Inuyasha...*i have to tell him" goodbye...and...I...*i can't do it*" ****

****All of a sudden all my anger fear sadness from all those times, came rushing into my heart, and there was nothing I could do about it.I couldn't let him see... I...I just couldn't. So I got up and ran out the door as fast as my legs would carry me, I didn't know where I was going but, all I knew is I needed to get somewhere away from him. And as much as I wanted him to... I prayed he wouldn't come after me.****

****Inuyasha's view****

****"Kagome!"****

****Why did she run? I'm such an idiot why did I say she couldn't come back!? Because your afraid. Of what!?You are afraid because all the other time you transformed you hurt your beloved, and your afraid of killing her if its the same demon spirit. Shut you mou... What the hell!? Why am I arguing with myself!? ****

****"Kagome!"****

****And Inuyasha got up and jumped out the window and made his way to the city to look for Kagome.****

****Damn it! I'm such an idiot!****

****Inuyasha's eyes scanned the ground for any signs of her. When he spotted her, it hit him in the gut****

****What if she didn't want me to go after her. And that's why she ran. I know Her well and she probably didn't want me to see her cry over somthing like that. Damn it I don't care she need me right now. ****

****Inuyasha's face went blank.****

****Did I really just think that? Who gives a damn if I did!****

****Inuyasha stopped when he saw Kagome sit under a big tree. Inuyasha sat on a branch down low so he could hear her speak it was very slight but he could believe what he heard.****

****Kagome...I...I...****

****Inuyasha tried to get to a lower branch when he shook the tree. He heard her stop and saw her head moving, he knew he had to get out of there before she saw him.****

****Kagome... I never knew any of that... And I'm sorry but I'm still going through with it****

****Kagome's view ****

****I turned around and up to see if Inuyasha was following me. He wasn't, that filled me with relief and sorrow. But I ignored it I kept running until I stumbled across a tree. It was a rather big tree at that. I sat down under it and looked around Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen.****

****"Inuyasha..." I started my voice was shaky and quiet"I don't want to leave you... I never wanted to say goodbye... I don't want you to steal the sacred jewel... I know you won't be happy... That's what I've always wanted... When Kikyo was alive and well and you disided her over me that didn't matter much... The only thing that bothered me is that I couldn't forget about you... I felt pain thinking that you were far out of my reach... That day... I... realized that... I loved you... I still do with all my heart... I know that Sango and Miroku and said you broke my heart many times... and if that's the case than I still love you with all the little pieces ...and Inuyasha... I don't want to let go... Not yet..." ****

****When I stopped i felt the tree shake I looked to my left and my right no one was there****

****Oh no... Please tell me Inuyasha didn't follow me****

****I looked up to see... Nothing the tree was empty. Pain shot through my heart and tears fled down my face. My face remained blank****

****He...he's gone****

****"Inu-yasha" ****

****I closed my eyes and lay motionless on the ground****

****I felt such sorrow****

****I laid for what seemed like an eternity, when I opened my eyes it reviled stars. I was staring at a starry sky with a full moon in the center. My pain of sadness and love had grown stronger when I laid there. I sat up to see I wasn't in the park at the center or Tokyo any more. It looked to me like I was under the sacred tree but not at home... in the feudal era?!****

****Where? How? What?!****

****I stood up I was in the woods and my stomach ached with every move I took. Input my hand on my stomach when I felt wetness, I looked at my hand it was now covered in blood, MY blood. ****

****What!? How!? ****

****Tears fled down my face once more when i saw Inuyasha standing I front of me in his demon form. My blood dripping from his hands****

****"Inuyasha" ****

****I ran toward him only to be injured even more. I fell to the ground and leaned on the was getting hard to breath at this point, my vision was getting blurry to. I couldn't take it i was going to give in and give up when I heard Inuyasha speak to me, it wasn't him now, it was him the one I grew to love deeply and care for greatly, it was the half demon I had met arrowed to the sacred tree over 2 months ago.****

****"Kagome don't leave me" ****

****"I-Inuyasha?" ****

****"Don't speak I'm here just ask please just ask" ****

****"A-ask wha" ****

****I was cut off****

****"Please don't speak. Kagome I love you. I love you so please don't give up, I couldn't live if you died by my hands."****

****"How did this happen... I hate this! I don't want this to happening dont want thi"****

****I was interrupted again****

****"Stop stupid! Didn't you hear me! Don't you want to stay with me! Just ask and you won't live this fate! Just ask... You can't die! Don't you see! If I lost you I-I..."****

****"You stop"****

****"Kagome I told you" ****

****I cut him off****

****" I know what you told m-e and I'm not going to die so easily! I won't give up on you! And you shouldn't give up on m-..." ****

****At that moment I couldn't breath****

****I closed my eyes and thought to myself****

****I don't need to ask to stay with you... Do I?****

****At that moment I felt all pain melt away the only thing that remained was my love for him. My eyes jolted open, and I stood up as quick as I could. I didn't need to check I knew I was under that tree in the park back in Tokyo. I knew with way to go and I ran. I ran up all the stairs with ease. Only determination of stoping Inuyasha was in my mind. I opened the doors to the well and ran in and jumped. When I reached the other side I yelled.****

****"Inuyasha! Don't do it!"****

****I climbed up useing the vines to climb up, it was surprisingly easy. I felt the outer trim of the well and pulled myself up. When my feet touched the ground I stood up and ran. I ran toward the sacred tree were it happened hoping to have luck on my side.****

****"Inuyasha!"****

****Inuyasha don't do it...please do t do it!****

****When I got there...I felt I tear slid down my cheek... I was too late on the other side of the tree stood Inuyasha...demon.****

****Inuyasha...no... no No! I couldn't have gotten here to late... he told me that wouldn't be my fate!****

****I slowly walked over to him****

****Do I have to ask him now?****

****"Inuyasha can I..."****

****I got cut off. Inuyasha had wounded me in the stomach, and I got smacked against the sacred tree.****

****No I-it's the same wound...I failed.****

****Tears rolled down my cheeks****

****No there's still hope my wound only hurts... as much as my sorrow does... That won't be my fate... I won't allow it.****

****I got up ignoring the pain and walked toward Inuyasha and for some strange reason he didn't strike...****

****"Inuyasha..."****

****I held on to him, giving him a hug. I looked up and saw... His ears where on the sides of his head****

****You told me you loved me... Is it true...****

****I leaned up... and... kissed him...****

****Inuyasha I don't want to hurt you... Say goodbye... but I know... ill have to someday... and I know now is the time... the last time I will ever see you again... I need... To tell you what I couldn't before...****

****I stepped down and stepped away a few steps from him. All that had happened was he froze in his demon form. I whispered when I spoke.****

****"I love you too"****

****And with that sentence I dropped to my knees, having my breathing almost stopped. My vision getting blurry****

****That wasn't my fate... When I was under the tree and Tokyo... It was an allusion... Inuyasha...****

****"I'll love you for whatever form you take"****

****And I closed my eyes. Welcoming the pain...instead of fighting it.****

****I'm glad I got to tell you...****

****All of a sudden it felt like someone was... Holding me.****

****I opened my eyes to see Inuyasha... But not a demon...****

****"Inu...yasha?"****

****"Save your strangth"****

****"Is it you?"****

****"You asked..."****

****"You you were talking to me?"****

****"I said save your strangth..."****

****I smiled and closed my eyes****

****"I'm ready to say goodbye now"****

****"Quiet stupid"****

****"Inuyasha?"****

****"Save you strangth idiot"****

****"Should I take it as a..."****

****Again I got cut off****

****"You scared me... Why did you come back?"****

****"Because..."****

****It took me a while to think of an answer****

****"I'm not ready so shut your mouth"****

****I opened my eyes to see a tear falling down his face****


End file.
